Never Ending Love
by Vampyr Pikachu
Summary: Klaus is married believe it or not. Though she is not mentioned before was because she was neutralized. Since it happened Klaus  changed. She became who he is now. Though he wasn't an angel before by any means.AU Season 3. My version.
1. Chapter 1

_ "Klaus?" A brunette girl asked him as her maids laced up her corset._

_ "Yes my love, tell me what's on your mind." Klaus said watching from the bed of their chambers. _

_ "Do you think there's a way we could have children? Before we were turned that's all I wanted. To be a mother, ultimately not to your children considering I hated you, but if that happened I would have died happy. But then your mother changed us, ruining that. Do you think that one of your witches might know a way for that to happen?" The girl asked waving her maid away and going to climb on the bed to snuggle up to Klaus._

_ "I will find away to make that happen my love. I just want you to be happy."_

* * *

><p><em> "So brother, how long will it be for you Elizoba tonight?" Elijah asked taking a sipped of his whisky as his brother looked at himself in the mirror.<em>

_ "Not nearly long enough. Anyway, you know how my witches have been working for a potion for Lizi and myself to conceive?" Klaus asked walking to pour himself a drink._

_ "Yes, what of it? You informed Elizoba that they had once again failed at making it." Elijah said, inquiry gracing his face._

_ "I lied, the witches were successful. I wish to surprise Lizi of it tonight. Then, at the next full moon Lizi will be able to conceive." Klaus said sipping his drink, a smile on his face._

_ "Why on the next full moon though brother?" Elijah asked. _

_ "She needs to take a potion that will make her fertile again. Then on the full moon the witches must perform a spell." Klaus said._

_ "Congratulations brother, let your child be healthy."_

* * *

><p><em>"I am so sorry Elizoba?" Elijah said as he and the brunette girl walked through the garden.<em>

_ "To what to you have to apologize for?" Elizoba asked Elijah. _

_ "I cannot let Klaus be a father. This is the only way I can find to protect everyone, including you." Elijah said putting his hand inside the pocket of his trousers._

_ "I do not understand. What do you mean? What do you plan on doing?" Elizoba asked._

_ "I truly am sorry." Elijah said letting a single tear drop from his eye as he pulled out the dagger. Elizoba's eyes widened as she saw the blade._

_ "Please Elijah; you don't have to do this! I'll tell Klaus that I changed my mind. I'll do anything please don't." Elizoba pleaded for her life._

_ "I am sorry, Elizoba." Elijah said plunging the dagger through her heart as she let out a shriek. Elijah ran away, around the garden, arriving back at Elizoba's body. _

_ Elijah regretted his decision the moment he saw his heart broken brother sitting there holding Elizoba's lifeless body shaking as tears fell. _

_ He had done it, protected the world from the monster Klaus's child was prophesized to be. His only regret, he had broken his brother in the process. Betrayed him much worse then any brother had betrayed another in the past._

* * *

><p><em> "Why are you not burying her?" Elijah asked.<em>

_ "She hated the idea that her body would underground forever. She hated the dirt. She found it disgusting. She said that if she ever died that she would want to be put in her family's crypt. I swear I'm going to make whoever killed her pay. How dare they take away the only person that means anything to me? I would have rather died." Klaus said, fighting back the tears that had threatened to come. He didn't want to cry about this any longer. He needed to focus his energy on breaking the curse and finding whom ever did this._

_ "Why don't you pull the dagger out? That will bring her back." Elijah asked._

_ "Who ever did this to her made it burn any who tried to pull it out unless it is the doppelganger. She's gone, I can't bring her back. Damn that Katerina for leaving." Klaus said walking out of the crypt after placing one last kiss on her forehead._

_ "I truly am sorry brother." Elijah said apologizing for his actions of which he hoped Klaus would never learn of._

* * *

><p>Bonnie gasped for breath coming out of the spell. "Elizoba," She whispered before passing out from lack of energy.<p>

It was another hour before Bonnie came too. Her friends were surrounding her.

"Bonnie, thank god your okay." Elena said suffocating Bonnie in a hug.

"She's awake, great, now, who the hell is Elizoba?" Damon asked.

"Elizoba is Klaus's wife. She's an original. They were married before they were turned. Elijah killed her so she and Klaus wouldn't have a child. She's in a crypt in the cemetery. Elena can wake her." Bonnie said.

"I'll go get her. Which crypt is she in?" Damon asked.

"Elena has to go. She's the only one that can even touch her."Bonnie said shaking as she got to her feet.

"Fine, I'll bring her with me. Which crypt? There's a lot." Damon asked getting impatient.

"The Gilbert crypt" Bonnie said.

"Elizoba is our ancestor? How is that possible?" Jeremy asked.

"How about we get her and she can tell us?" Damon asked walking away, Elena trailing behind.

"As soon as the dagger's out you can carry her back!" Bonnie yelled to the leaving pair.

* * *

><p>The mismatched pair stood outside the Gilbert crypt. Elena trying to convince herself that his is the right thing to do.<p>

"What if she's evil? What if she is exactly like Klaus? She could be completely like him and that would make everything worse. They'd be working on their hybrid army together." Elena rambled.

"Do you really think Bonnie would send us to get her if she was evil?" Damon asked. Elena let out a breath, somewhat relieved at Damon's point.

"True, Bonnie wouldn't let a rabid vampire out." Elena said walking to push the crypt door open. She tried repeatedly to open it, only succeeding in bruising her shoulder.

"Let me," Damon walked past Elena as she rubbed her shoulder. Damon braced himself putting both hands on the door. He proceeded in shoving the door open.

Elena turned her flashlight on passing Damon as he held the door open for her. Elena showed her flashlight on all the inscriptions on the coffins. "Damon, it's this one."

"Open it," Damon said. Elena nodded, giving the stone lid a hard shove. Nearly tumbling on to Elizoba, the coffin opened much easier then she imagined.

Elena stared at the body. She looked so young. Not even twenty, not a single sign of age graced her beautiful face.

Elena grasped the dagger with both hands, giving a yank, she pulled it out. Damon elbowed Elena out of the way, scoping the girl up into his arms. Her large aged gown dragged along the dust floor as Damon carried to his car. He placed her in the back seat, her dress pilled over her legs.

"You know, I never expected someone like her to be Klaus's type. I thought he would have gone for blondes." Damon said trying to lighten the mood. Elena glared at Damon, scoffing at his comment.

Elena repeatedly looked at Elizoba. Not believing that someone as delicate looking as her could possibly be with Klaus.

* * *

><p>Within two hours of Elena and Damon arriving back at the boarding house there was a gasp of breath from Elizoba. She shot up in the bed she was in and looked around.<p>

She ripped the bed coverings off her and stood. She looked down when the cool air hit her legs. Someone had taken her skirts off of her.

"I'm going to check on Elizoba, she should be waking up soon." Elizoba heard Elena's voice say.

Elizoba ran and hid next to the door. The door opened, covering Elizoba. Elena gasped see the empty bed. She ran to the bathroom to look for her. Elizoba followed. She stood behind Elena, waiting for Elena to look in the mirror. When Elena finally looked up, Elizoba grabbed her, biting her neck. She drank just enough to give her strength back partially.

Elizoba flashed down stairs, still holding Elena. "Elena!" Bonnie gasped see the predicament Elena was in.

"Where am I?" Elizoba hissed shoving Elena to the floor.

"So much for delicate, you're in the Salvatore Boarding House." Damon said, admiring Elizoba's body. Her clothing or lack there of, was very flattering to her figure.

"Which is where? I don't care what house I'm in. I care about the village." Elizoba said.

"Mystic Falls, you're in Mystic Falls." Elena said.

"Got to love him," Elizoba said.

"'Got to love' who?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus, he kept his promise, burying her where she was born with her family." Bonnie said.

"Where is Klaus? I wish to see him." Elizoba said.

"We don't know. We just know he's in Mystic Falls." Jeremy said.

"I want Klaus, I want my husband." Elizoba said making it clear what she wants.

"It might take a bit to find him. We don't have a clue where he is." Jeremy said.

"You have a witch correct? Have her do a locator spell. If she was strong enough to find myself then she must be able to do a simple locator spell." Elizoba said. Elizoba placed her arms crossed over her chest.

"Look, we can stick that dagger right back into you chest and make sure you never see Klaus again. You should start showing some gratitude." Damon said grabbing Elizoba by her neck and lifting her into the air.

"Damon, stop it. She's scared and wants the only person who makes her feel safe." Elena said putting her hand on Damon's arm assuaging him.

"Elizoba, it could take some time. Klaus has witches on his side that are more powerful then me that are protecting him. I need to find a loop hole in their spell before I can find him." Bonnie said.

"Fine, but I will not wait here. I wish to see Mystic Falls." Elizoba said.

"I'll take you. But first, you need to change. I put some clothes on your bed. Come on, I'll show you." Caroline said grabbing Elizoba's hand tugging her up stairs.

* * *

><p>"I'm Caroline. I'm a vampire too. I can help you adjust to all the changes. First thing's first though, clothes. Do you know what panties are?" Caroline asked.<p>

"No, not at all," Elizoba said.

"What about a bra?" Caroline asked.

"No,"

"Okay then, I think we start you with a shower." Caroline said walking over to the bathroom.

"We are leaving now. Anyone else want come?" Caroline asked.

"I will, I want to get to know my ancestor." Jeremy said pushing himself off the couch.

"You are a Gilbert?" Elizoba asked.

"Yeah, so are you." Jeremy said.

"I can see it. You are my many times great nephew. You have my brother's eyes." Elizoba said.

"I'm going too. I can help protect you guys incase we run into Klaus." Damon said. As a result Elizoba growled in annoyance.

"I'm staying with Bonnie. She's going to try and track Stephen." Elena said.

"Alright, by Elena, Bonnie, see you later," Caroline said.


	2. Chapter 2

A crash startled Stephen as he passed Klaus's temporary room. "Everything okay in there, Klaus?" He called through the door.

The door was ripped of its hinges. Klaus stormed pasted Stephen without as mush as a sound. He ran to the moving truck with his siblings bodies in them. Stephen hot on Klaus's heels the entire time.

Klaus slammed open the lid on one of the coffins ripping the dagger out of the body that lied there.

"Klaus, what's wrong?" Stephen asked.

"She's awake. I can feel it. And I can bet that it's that little witch bitch that did it. I'm going to kill every single one of them. Including the doppelganger that should already be DEAD! You knew she is alive didn't you. That's why my hybrids aren't working. I'm going to kill them, all of them. No wait a tick; I'll have you kill the doppelganger."

It wasn't to long later when Rebekah woke up, stabbing Niklaus in the chest. "Go to hell Nik!" She said as she did so.

"Now is not the time. They woke up Lizi, Rebekah. She's awake, I feel it." Klaus said holding back tears.

"She's awake? Well let's go find her then. I'm sure she misses you dearly. She was barely able to go a day without you before." Rebekah said leading her brother to sit, rubbing circle into his back.

"I know, it's just, she didn't want to be woken up. Why else would I not have her here with me now? I broke the curse. I had the doppelganger but I didn't wake her because she didn't want it." Klaus said.

"Come on Nik, I know what will get you mind off this. Shopping, you're taking me shopping. I need new clothes. And if Lizi just woke up then we might run into her. She needs new clothes too." Rebekah said yanking her brother up.

"Don't get my hopes up; the Scooby gang probably has her under lock and key." Klaus said leaving the truck.

* * *

><p>"Is this really what girls wear these days?" Rebekah asked staring at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe how short the shorts are. They might as well be running around in their knickers.<p>

"It's fashion these days. Live with it dear sister." Klaus said downing a glass of Champaign, his third glass at that. He signaled for girl with the bottle to fill his glass.

"It's ridicules. I'm sure Lizi is feeling the same way." Rebekah said going back into the dressing room.

"Please don't mention her. I was under the impression that this was to get her off my mind." Klaus said standing and walking to the window.

"It is, Stephen, if you don't mind going to grab all the clothes in the room. I wish to purchase them." Rebekah said.

* * *

><p>"I think we should take you to a salon to get your hair cut first. That way it won't reach you lower back. Longer hair just makes it more difficult to try on clothes. I'm think you should get your hair cut to your mid-back with blunt bangs. Then made we get them to make you hair a bit lighter brown. It would bring out the blue in you eyes a bit more." Caroline rambled as she pulled Elizoba down the street to her salon.<p>

"How would you change my hair color?" Elizoba asked confused. Many of the things Caroline was saying confused her.  
>"Chemicals, they put them on you hair and it changes the color." Caroline said, making the bell chime as she pushed open the door to salon.<p>

"No, I don't want to change my hair color." Elizoba said.

"Okay then, Sarah, I have a new client for you." Caroline said to the hair stylist that was walking to the group of four.

"Thanks Caroline, which one is it?" Sarah asked the bubbly blonde vampire.

"This is Lizi; I think that she would look really good with her hair cut to her mid-back layered with blunt bangs reaching just under her eyebrows. What do you think?"Caroline asked Sarah's opinion.

"I agree, I think that will look very pretty on her. Now Lizi lets wet your hair. Follow me," Sarah said walking to the back of the salon towards the sinks, Caroline following after her talking about eyebrows and legs.

"Those things their taking you to, they are called sinks. You turn them on and water comes out of them." Damon told Elizoba.

"Like the shower?" Elizoba asked?

"Exactly," Damon replied giving Elizoba a small shove to the back of the salon.

* * *

><p>"That really hurt. Why do women in this time 'wax' body parts?" Elizoba asked Caroline.<p>

"It makes them feel pretty." Caroline said looking for the exact store she wanted.

"So Elizoba, how did you meet Klaus?" Jeremy asked his living ancestor. It is one thing that has been bothering him since he first found out that Klaus is his great however many times uncle. He wanted to know what brought them together.

"Klaus saved me. It was a full moon and I was running late. I was running through the forest to the caves and I tripped and fell. Lucky for me, Klaus was watching the wolves transform. On his way to the caves he found me. He carried me the rest of the way to the caves." Elizoba said.

"Who knew Klaus had a heart." Damon smirked trailing behind.

"We were young, I was eight and he was ten. That's before we started hating each other." Elizoba said.

"Lizi, this is the best place for you. Come on," Caroline said excited on finding the store she wanted.

* * *

><p>Elizoba was just slipping her shirt back on when she heard the voice she knew so well. "Rebekah, you really are not helping. I'm trying to keep my mind off Lizi until my witches find her. Your constant chatter about her is not at all helping."<p>

Almost immediately, after compelling the sales girl to keep the clothes on hold, Elizoba was out of the dressing room running trying to find Klaus.

Elizoba stopped outside the Mystic Grill. She could here his voice, along with Rebekah's. She hesitated with her hand on the door. _What would his reaction be with see her again? Did he even know that she was awake? _With these thoughts running through her mind, Elizoba failed to hear the steps coming towards the door.

The door was pushed open, causing Elizoba to fall back onto the walk way. Elizoba sat up rubbing the back of her head where a lump was sure to form.

She pulled her hand away and looked at it. She was shocked to see the crimson gold on her fingers. "I am so sorry; I didn't know you were there." The man who opened the door said rushing to her side.

She ignored him, putting her fingers to her lips, clean the blood. "I need blood. Human blood, get me a human." Elizoba commanded the younger vampire.

"Stephen, Nik wants to know what's taking you so long." A blonder teenage vampire, whom Elizoba recognized right away, said walking out of the bar. A gasp escaped Rebekah's lips. "Niklaus!" She yelled. Seconds later Klaus was out of the bar, stand next to his sister looking at his bleeding wife.

"Klaus," Elizoba whispered. Klaus was hugging Elizoba, one hand in her hair the other on her waist.

"You're bleeding," Klaus said pulling away, taking his hand out of her hand to look at it.

"I don't have enough blood in my system to heal. I had just enough to not look dead since I woke up. And I think they gave me vervain before I was awake so Damon could keep me from killing them." Elizoba said.

"Let's get you inside and get you some blood." Klaus said helping Elizoba up. He led her into the bar and to the booth they were sitting at. He helped her slide in then sat next to her.

Elizoba grabbed his arm and pushed up his sleeve exposing his wrist. "May I?" Elizoba asked. Klaus nodded.

Elizoba exposed her fangs and bit into Klaus's wrist. She let the warm blood flood her mouth and down her throat. She could feel her head healing, much faster than if it was human blood.

For the rest of the night Klaus told Elizoba everything that had happened since she was daggered. She fell asleep and Klaus took her to the hotel he was staying at with Rebekah and Stephen.

* * *

><p>Klaus tucked Elizoba in under the royal blue covers of the king sized bed. Her hair was splayed out over the black throw pillows. Klaus removed the throw pillows from under her head so she was just laying on the royal blue king sized pillow.<p>

Klaus kissed her forehead before turning off the light and leaving the room. He was truly happy that his wife was back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, so originally I didn't plan on updating this until next Saturday, but I honestly didn't expect the response I received for it so here you go. I'm glad you all like it. Now I'm going to need hybrids and witches so if you want to be one comment with the name, species, and age along with anything else you want me to include. Also if you want to see some point in Klaus's and Elizoba's history tell me and I'll write and post it.


	3. Chapter 3

The physically young vampire awoke in a strange bed. Her heart started racing as she shot up. She hastily looked around the room. In her worry she failed to feel the heat radiating from the body next to her.

"Relax love, everything is fine. You don't need to worry." Klaus said pulled her hand to his lip to kiss it. Elizoba was knocked off balance and fell onto Klaus's naked chest.

"I need blood; I'm get scared at things that shouldn't scare me. I need to be at full strength." Elizoba said nuzzling her nose into Klaus's neck. She let her fangs extend and she scratched Klaus's neck.

"Go ahead my love; you need it more than I do at the moment." Klaus said. Elizoba shifted so that she was sitting with a thigh on each side of Klaus's abdomen.

She bent down to give him a kiss. Her fangs scratching Klaus's bottom lip, drawing blood as she pulled away. "Thank you," She said before swiftly bending back down and biting into Klaus's neck.

* * *

><p>Klaus watched, amused, as Elizoba tried to figure out how to work his phone. She pouted as she gave up, throwing the phone against the wall. The wall was dented and the phone shattered with the force of her throw.<p>

"I guess I need a new phone now. I was getting bored of that one anyways. We need to get you clothes so I presume that I can get a phone then. Would you like one also?" Klaus asked Elizoba.

"If you get her one you might want to get more then one. She'll just break them until she figures out how to work them." Stefen said looking up from his book.

"Oh you have no idea. Even when we were humen she broke things if she couldn't figure them out." Rebekah said. Klaus wasn't the only one amused by Elizoba's behavior.

"Getting the clothes won't take long. I compelled the sales girl to save them for me. "Elizoba said, choosing to ignore the comments made about her breaking things.

"Alright then, let's go." Klaus said offering a hand to Elizoba.

"But first, I am starved." Elizoba smirked.

* * *

><p>The air was still, the forest silent. The only sound came from the slurping sound Elizoba's drinking was making. A thump was heard as she dropped the body of the hiker on the ground. The hiker's body joining the other two bodies that already laid dead on the ground, the blood staining the ground, joining the blood of the other bodies.<p>

The brunette vampire pouted as she saw that there were no more bodies for her. In anger she stepped on the hiker's back and kicked his head off his body into a tree. As she put her foot down she was careful to not put it in blood.

"I'm still hungry." She complained like a child. The pout on her face became more pronounce as she her the laughter ringing from above her. "It's not funny Niklaus. I was dead for five-hundred years; I can still be hungry after three people."

"I was not laughing at you my beautiful ripper; I should have known three people would not have satisfied you. Three people used to satisfy you after a few days. Now, how many more people do you think you need?" Klaus asked Elizoba.

Klaus was thrilled, more than thrilled even, to see that she hasn't lost her ripper nature in the time she's been dead. It was one of the things he admired in her after they were turned. One of the things that actually made him fall in love with her.

Before they were turned, the pair was not too fond of each other, to put it nicely. The two hated each other. They were forced to marry. It was Romeo and Juliet, only instead of two warring families that hated each other, Romeo hated Juliet and Juliet hated Romeo. It was a thousand year love story in the making.

It was maybe two hundred years after they became vampires that their feels towards each other began to change. After Ester had died, Elizoba took off like the rest of the Originals. She left the New World to travel the Old World.

Elizoba was in Ireland by the time she met up with Klaus once again. He was searching for a cure for the curse his mother had put on him prior to her murder. He was looking for the moonstone that his step father had taken with him when he left.

Klaus had found Elizoba passed out from a blood high one cold winter night. She was draped over bodies' void of blood. It seemed as though she had more blood covering and surrounding her than she had actually consumed from the three bodies at first glance. At a closer look you would have seen the other six bodies in the forest and maybe even the body hanging in a tree.

* * *

><p><em> "Lizi, what brings you to Ireland?" Rebekah asked her estranged sister-in-law. Every few decades Rebekah would join Klaus in his search. At this point in time she had been traveling with Klaus for twelve years, just over a decade. <em>

_ "A baby vampire, one that I believe you turned Niklaus, decided that they hated being a vampire and wanted to try and atone for his sins. He tried to stake me when I was feeding. I tracked him here, locked him in a shed in the middle of the forest and whenever I'm bored I torture him. It's quite entertaining." Elizoba said a small smile on her face as she rung the water from her hair._

_ She was thankful for the sudden down pour. It allowed her to stand in rain nude as the blood ran off of her pale body. After she had went back inside Klaus had given her one of his shirts, it hung loosely on her slim body. She ran her fingers through her damp elbow length chocolate hair. _

_ "Why is he in the forest?" Klaus asked. He needed to see if it was for connivance or assurance._

_ "It would be unfortunate if a human walked into the shed right after I tore his ear off. It's happened before in Romania, I was run out of town. Turns out that there's a vampire there called Dracula. The natives were scared of me when I arrived. When they walked in I didn't think anyone would believe them if they told, I was mistaken. It really kills my mood when humans spoil my fun." Elizoba said. _

_ Klaus was amazed at how much Elizoba enjoyed causing pain. She changed at from when they were human. She's not the same girl she was when she was sixteen in the barn, or when she was nineteen and they were getting married. "A true ripper," Klaus commented. _

_ "Now my dear Niklaus, I hope that wasn't an insult." Klaus pushed himself off the mantel. He walked over to Elizoba extending his hands for her to take. He pulled her up so she was standing._

_ "It most certainly is not an insult my beautiful ripper."_

* * *

><p>From there on the two had traveled together, never apart from each other for longer that a month. That may seem like a long time, but when you have forever, it doesn't seem longer than a day. Even when they were apart, they were searching for the cure.<p>

One of the times the two lovers were apart, Elizoba came across Katarina. She ended up working out the entire thing. She had compelled a boy to make Katarina fall for him so he could get her pregnant.

During Katarina's pregnancy, Elizoba constantly checked on her to make sure she was safe. Klaus was none the wiser the entire time. He only ever began to question her constant absence when she was gone for two months. During that time Elizoba was making sure that Katerina survived. She was due soon and had fallen ill. Elizoba had to make sure that Katerina didn't die before or during child birth.

Elizoba had returned to England for a week because she missed Klaus. He questioned her on her absence, when she refused to tell him what she was doing his mind jumped to the worst. He thought that she was cheating on him.

* * *

><p><em> Elizoba ran to Klaus once the door was closed behind him. She turned him around and pulled his head down to hers so their lips met. She pulled Klaus's shirt out of his pants as she pulled them to the bed. She didn't even bother with the buttons and just ripped the shirt open, pushing it off of Klaus's shoulders. <em>

_ She pushed Klaus down on the bed, kissing him as she ran her fingers down his defined chest. Klaus turned them over and gently pushed her down on the bed when she tried to kiss him again. _

_ "Where have you been for so long my love?" Klaus asked. It was unlike her to be gone so long. _

_ "Bulgaria," She answered kissing him again. Klaus pushed her down once again giving her a confused look. "Now I'm beginning to think you don't want to have sex with me." Elizoba pouted pushing herself up to the pillows. _

_ "Why were you in Bulgaria?" Klaus asked. _

_ "Why do you care about that? It's not important." Elizoba said pulling pins confining her hair out._

_ Klaus watched as Elizoba messed with her long hair, running her fingers through her hair. "Are you cheating on me?" Klaus asked as he braced himself for the explosion. _

_ "How could you think that?" Elizoba asked standing up. "How could you think that? I would never cheat on you. Do you really not trust me that much?" _

_ "I was foolish to think that. I'm sorry for the accusation." Klaus said surprised to see the tears in Elizoba's eyes. _

_ "Do you really not trust me, Niklaus?" Elizoba asked. Klaus got off the mattress and went to hug her. "Don't touch me!" She cried. _

_ Elizoba ran to her vanity, ripping a drawer open, taking the bejeweled dagger out. She ran back over to Klaus, stabbing it into his chest._

* * *

><p>Elizoba had gone back to Bulgaria, returning just in time to help Katerina give birth. After her baby was taken away Elizoba convinced her to go to England with her. They stayed hidden for a week, only emerging to go to Klaus's birthday celebration.<p>

* * *

><p><em> For the first time in a long time Elizoba was nervous. She would be seeing Klaus tonight for the first time since she stabbed him. She watched from the corner of the room as Elijah introduced Klaus to Katerina.<em>

_ "So you are Elizoba's husband. She told me about you." Katerina said taking her hand back._

_ "So you know Elizoba?" Klaus questioned. His eyes grew darker at Elizoba's name._

_ "Yes, she's the one who brought me to England." Klaus looked around the room for Elizoba to see her looking at him before she ducked outside on to the balcony._

_ "If you will excuse me," Klaus said before leaving, following after Elizoba._

* * *

><p>The Mystic Grill was nearly full with only a few tables open. Elizoba and Klaus sat at the bar, Klaus with a bourbon and Elizoba staring at the whisky in front of her.<p>

"Go on love, it won't kill you." Klaus urged her. Elizoba picked up the glass and brought it to her lip. Taking a sip she coughed.

"That burns like vervain." Elizoba said glaring at Klaus who was laughing. Klaus gestured the bartender over.

"Get my wife a red wine." He told the bartender. "This is smoother," Klaus told Elizoba who reluctantly took the glass. After taking a sip she put the glass down.

"I still don't like it." Elizoba said.

"Alright then, that's not a problem." Klaus kissed Elizoba earning a giggle from the adolescence girls sitting at a table looking at them. Elizoba pulled away looking at the four girls, giving them a wave.

"Klaus?" Elizoba asked.

"Yes my love?"

"What's an I.D.?" She asked.

Klaus laughed before answering, "An I.D. is a card with your picture and information on it."

"Can I get one?" Elizoba asked getting off her stool grabbing Klaus's hand.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> All right, same thing as last time. I'll try to have the next chapter up by Saturday night. I have exams this week so I won't have homework and I'm not big on studying so I'll be able to get it done. The thing is though is that I write it in a notebook first as a first draft then I transfer it to my computer as a final draft. Also I might do a story called _Along The __Way._ I'm almost done with chapter one on that. If you guys want it let me no. And you can still tell me characters for hybrids and witches. I just need the name, species, and age along with anything else you can think of. And If you have any questions you can ask them in a review.

Thanks for reading,

VampyrPikachu


End file.
